Tonight
by HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: Bensidy one-shot. If you don't like Bensidy, feel free not to read it :)


A/N - Just a random smutty one-shot. Apparently that's all I'm capable of. The usual disclaimers apply, I don't own the characters.

**Tonight**

Olivia looked in the mirror, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. Tonight was the night - she was determined to get their sex life back to what it had been before her attack. Though she and Brian still made love once or twice a week, it wasn't the same hot, passionate sex they used to have. She could tell Brian missed it, even if he would never say so, but he acted as if he was afraid to be passionate with her now; like he was afraid his intensity would break her and she couldn't take his reticence any longer. She'd decided to force the issue. She'd left work early so she could shower and get ready before he got home. Now as she looked herself over she had to admit that she looked good. She'd let her shoulder length hair air-dry after her shower into soft waves, and she'd applied subtle smoky eye makeup and rose-colored gloss over nude lipstick to accentuate her pouty lips. She tugged at the collar of Brian's uniform shirt, pulling it open to expose more of her cleavage. Just as she was slipping her heels on, she heard the doorknob turning and smiled.

"You home Babe?" Brian called

_That's my cue_, Liv thought to herself, stepping out of the bedroom into his view, "Hey Bri"

Brian looked up from sorting the mail that sat on the counter and felt his jaw drop.

"What, no hello?", she teased, "maybe I should should just go to bed by myself then"

That was enough to snap Brian out of his trance, "I don't think so Baby, get over here" he growled

"Make me" she smirked, defiantly

"Oh you're going to get it now" Brian laughed, chasing after her as she turned and pretended to run back toward the bedroom. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the living room and setting her on the island counter.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, running a hand up her bare leg as he gently bit her neck

"Hopefully you, if you'd get on with it" she moaned

"God Liv" he groaned, pulling back, "just let me look at you for a minute, it's not every day I come home to find my incredibly sexy girlfriend waiting for me in nothing but my uniform shirt and a pair of stilettos"

"Well technically I'm also wearing panties" Live replied, biting her lip and batting her eyes at him coyly

"I can fix that" Brian grunted, running his hot mouth down her neck as he undid the buttons on the shirt of his that she wore. The shirt fell open slightly, exposing the soft skin between her breasts and the center of her abdomen, down to her lacy black panties.

"Liv", he whispered, running his hand from her hip up to one of her full breasts, "You're so beautiful" He palmed her gently before leaning in and kissing her lips.

"I love you Baby" he whispered, pulling back and looking into her luminous brown eyes

"I know" she answered, pulling him back to her and biting his lip

Brian growled and grabbed her legs, pulling her to the edge of the counter before kissing his way down to her breasts. She gasped as he took the tip of her left breast in his mouth, kneading the other in his hand as he sucked roughly. He'd always loved her girls.

"Mmm Bri" she moaned, gripping his short hair as he switched to her right breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple before moving his mouth lower, leaving kisses on her silky skin as he went.

"These are going to have to go" he said, hooking his thumbs under them and yanking them down her long legs. "The heels and the shirt can stay on" he winked, motioning to the shirt that now hung open around her shoulders

Liv giggled in response, but her giggle turned to a whimper when Brian leaned in suddenly and ran his tongue through her wet folds, moaning against her as he tasted her.

"God Brian!" she fell back onto her elbows, arching her back on the cold countertop.

Brian spread her legs further before pushing his tongue inside her, stroking in and out and then moving higher to lick at her clit while he slid a finger into her.

"Uhhh Bri, I'm, I'm going to…"

"Do it Baby, come for me" he encouraged before dipping his tongue into her once more. She shuddered and then came hard against his mouth, biting her lip hard to keep from screaming while he continued licking her through her orgasm.

"Bri, God you're good at that" she was breathless as he licked his lips and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"That's because I like doing it" he grinned cockily

"Mmm, I can tell" Liv ran her hand down his chest and rubbed his erection through his slacks. "Why are you still fully clothed?

Brian grinned again and shrugged, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Liv jumped down from the counter and pushed him back until his legs hit the back of the couch before tugging the buttons of his dress shirt open one by one, teasing him by taking her time.

"Olivia" he complained

"Patience" she raised her eyebrow at him as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and then moved down to his belt buckle

"Easy for you to say" he chuckled

She smiled at him and relented, quickly pulling his zipper down before yanking his pants and boxers down and letting him kick them off along with his shoes and socks. "That's better" she grinned, leaning in to kiss him passionately as she stroked his painfully hard member before pulling back and sinking down to her knees.

Brian groaned as he felt her tongue against the tip of his penis, "Get back here Baby", he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back up and she gave him a questioning look.

"I just want to be inside you tonight Liv"

She smiled "Okay"

He picked her up then and turned them around, setting her atop the back of the couch before gripping her hips and abruptly pushing into her.

"Ahhh" she whimpered

"You okay Babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep going, you feel good"

"So tight Baby", he pulled out and then pushed back in powerfully, running his hands up her back, his breath catching as she leaned in and nipped at his neck

"Bri," she whispered in his ear

"Hmm?" he grunted, still pistoning in and out

She pushed on his chest slightly and he stopped, pulling back and giving her a concerned look

"What is it Liv? Am I hurting you?"

"No, no! I just …"

"What do you need Baby?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him devilishly from below her lashes, shrugging his shirt off of her shoulders and leaning in to whisper in his ear "I want you to bend me over the dining room table and take me from behind"

Brian nearly came just from her words. He picked her up, carrying her briskly through the small apartment and setting her down in the dining area. She kissed him softly before turning around and leaning over the large table, spreading her legs and gasping slightly when she felt the cold wood pressed against her breasts.

Brian took a deep breath, taking a moment to enjoy the image of her bent over, naked with her legs open for him. He'd never been more turned on in his life.

Finally he stepped forward, placing himself at her entrance and running his hands over her sides, "You ready for me Liv"

"God yes" she arched her back and pushed against him, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He deftly slid back inside her, moving his hands around to her front to massage her breasts as he moved against her.

"Oh!" Liv cried as his thrusts sped up, "you feel so good Bri! Fuck"

"God so do you Liv", he slammed into her harshly, one of his hands drifting from her breast down to her clit, stroking it in time with his thrusts

Liv cried out again, throwing her ass back to meet him with each movement he made. "I'm almost there Bri"

"I'm right behind you, let go Liv, I got you", as if on cue he felt her tightening around him, sending him spiraling after her before collapsing on top of her. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath, before Brian pulled back, turning her over so he could look at her gorgeous face. He ran his thumb softly over her swollen lips and grinned at her, "I really do love you, you know. I wasn't just saying that to get into your pants"

She chuckled, rolling her eyes "I know Brian", kissing him sweetly, "I love you, too, by the way"

"Oh I know" he smirked, earning himself a playful slap on the chest, and then shriek when he swiftly lifted her into his arms, carrying her toward the bedroom, "It's a good thing you do, too, because I could get used to nights like tonight".


End file.
